Just Can't Help Myself
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: She was too excited. She lost all thought as she saw him. Her selfcontrol fell, and she grabbed him in sudden impulse, holding the sides of his face as she crushed her lips against his. RHr.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Ok, this is my first HP fic in a long time, so, don't sue me or hurt me. Or kill me. Especially not that. Well, it's a RH fic, cause, what else is there! One-shot, and I'm asking all you people to review, because my HP stories always get a really sad amount of reviews. REVIEW! Oh, and the beginning lines are somewhat taken from Harry Potter. The rest is all mine. Be nice please. I'm no JK Rowling, and I'm not British. Pardon my french if my characters are a little OC.

**Just Can't Help Myself**

Ron and Harry swam towards the bank where judges were watching. They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, twenty voices screeching horrible songs. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. Hermione stood near the edge, keeping her eye on the two as Krum continued to try and get her attention.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, a big smile on her face as they approached. Fleur anxiously stood, Madame Maxime fighting to keep her onshore.

"Gabrielle! _Gabrielle!_ _Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"_

Harry tried to say something. He felt too exhausted to talk, let alone shout. "She's fine!" He croaked. As he got onshore, Fleur ran up and thanked him and kissed his cheeks and squeezed her sister.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried in excitement. She flung herself on him, hugging him tightly. He was too tired to tell her he couldn't breathe.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as he stood awkwardly in a large towel.

She was too excited. She lost all thought as she saw him. Her self-control fell, and she grabbed him in sudden impulse, holding the sides of his face as she crushed her lips against his.

The world went on, but seemed to slow down. Ron stood, frozen in place in complete shock. Harry's eyes widened, and he started to grin until he caught a glimpse of Krum's face. Krum stood, looking fierce and very scary.

Hermione pulled away at realizing what she'd done, her face as red as Ron's. For a split second, they stood motionless, and Hermione turned and started running towards the castle, her bushy hair whipping behind her. Ron stood, his eyes blank and his ears a bright red. His jaw was open and Harry approached him as Krum stalked away angrily.

Harry stifled a laugh at Ron's face, but felt very confused about the whole matter.

"You ok?" He tiredly asked Ron, who didn't move.

* * *

Hermione whipped away, rushing through crowds of people, who barely gave her a glance. She ran through the grounds and up to the castle, pounding up the stairs. The castle was almost completely empty, and she made it to the common room breathing heavily. 

_Oh my god, what did I do?_ She thought as she collapsed onto one of the chairs. It'd be a good 20 minutes before anyone came up here.

She was finally catching her breath when she heard footsteps a few minutese later. Sitting up quickly, the young witch felt dizzy at the sudden movement. It was Ginny. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey." Ginny said, looking at Hermione with a stifled grin.

Hermione rubbed her forehead wearily, closing her eyes and leaning against the seat. She knew.

"Hi." She said back.

"That was quite a greeting you gave my brother?" Ginny asked with a small laugh.

Hermione looked up at the redhead, resisting the oppurtunity to roll her eyes. She had to much on her mind right now. "Yeah..." she casually said.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "I know you like him." Ginny bluntly said. Hermione looked up and her cheeks turned red. She didn't reply.

"You should talk to him," Ginny continued.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't."

"You don't want to. But you can," Ginny firmly said.

"Not no," Hermione pleaded for Ginny to let her be.

"Talk to him," Ginny stood up. "He likes you too you know." The youngest of the Weasleys went up to the girls dormitory.

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and leaned against the seat again. Footsteps came again, and her eyes snapped open to see Harry coming in. He was watching her with intense curiousity and a hidden smile. Hermione blushed because she knew he was thinking of her kiss with Ron.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello," Hermione tiredly repeated, staring at the fireplace in front of her. Sounds of the cheering people came from below.

"You, know, Ron's coming up any minute." Hermione looked up frantically. "It took him a while to start breathing again," Harry continued with a small smirk. "Otherwise he would have been up here sooner."

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "I'm going to bed." She said quickly, climbing up the stairs before Harry could say anymore.

* * *

Ron stiffly climbed up the stairs, the crowd behind a few minutes searching for Harry Potter. He climbed into the Common Room and made his way up the stairs as the huge party started below. Harry cast a glance at Ron before the Gryffindors swept him away in cheering screams. 

A few hours later, Harry, along with most the other Gryffindor boys, entered the dormitory, exhausted from partying. Harry saw Ron lying on his bed, staring up. Once in a while, he showed signs of life by turning or let out a frustrated sigh.

Finally, after almost everyone was asleep, Harry stirred from his near sleep when he saw Ron sit up.

"Harry?" He asked quietly.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Eh?" He responded, still half asleep.

"She kissed me."

Harry leaned against his pillows. "I know."

"Hermione kissed me." Ron repeated.

"I know, I saw." Harry said again.

"Why?" Ron asked, completely baffled.

Harry let out an unsure groan. "Because she likes you." He looked over at Ron, and could see, even in the darkness, that his ears turned bright red.

"She does?" Ron asked. He was confused at everything.

"Yes." Harry replied tersely, rubbing his face.

Ron didn't reply, but sat back against the headboard.

"Oh." He finally said, a while later.

"Talk to her," Harry mumbled, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Ron and Hermione still hadn't spoken. They had avoided each other at every cost, and when they did bump into each other, it was awkward and one of them had to always run off. Rumors about the kiss had spread, Rita Skeeter had happily written another lie-filled article based on one true thing, and Krum had not been publicly seen since. 

Ron sat in the empty common room, working on an essay for potions.

"Damn him," he muttered under his breath. He furiously scribbled junk onto the scroll. Ron wanted to get up to the dormitory soon, in order to avoid Hermione. He heard footsteps and pressed the quill harder to the parchment. It punctured through the paper and stabbed his finger.

"Bloody-" he started as he jumped and caused ink to spill over his almost done essay. A person knelt down next to him as he tried to mop up the ink.

"Here..." the familiar voice said and Ron looked up at Hermione's determined face as she used her wand to clean up the mess.

Ron and Hermione mopped up the mess and stood up.

"Thanks..." Ron muttered. He scrolled his parchment back up and avoided her gaze.

"You're welcome." Hermione softly said. "Ron...I-" she started and cast her glance downward. "About...by the lake-...and..." she started. She bowed her head lower. Her face turned red as did Ron's ears.

Suddenly there were warm lips upon hers and a moment later, she jumped.

"I-" Ron started. "Sorry," he mumbled, taking a step back.

Hermione flushed againand bit her lip. She glanced upwards and saw Ron's also dark red face.

Ron looked up as he felt warm fingers wrap around his hand. He saw Hermione shyly taking his hand. Her face was as darkly blushing as his. Ron interlaced their fingers and they both stepped a little closer to each other.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn and she closed her eyes as Ron leaned down towards her. Lips connecting, Hermione felt tingles shoot through her spine, and she gasped at the feeling, jumping back.

Ron looked horrified at what he'd done and he opened his mouth to apologize when Hermione jumped forward and crushed her lips against his. Ron leaned against her, kissing her back hard as he put a hand on her back and his other in her tangled curls. She put her arm around his neck, her other hand cradling his cheek. Ron moved his hand to her waist and they pulled away breathlessly.

Looking up, Hermione turned red. "Ron?"

Ron's face looked unreadable. He stared blankly at the wall behind her. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Breaking away, Hermione smiled weakly and leaned against Ron. "Are we dating?"

Ron met her eyes. "What?"

"I mean, we're kissing repeatedly, and most would classify that as something boyfriend and girlfriend would do, and friends don't randomly make out! I mean-"

Ron leaned forward and kissed her again, softly.

Hermione turned dark red as he pulled away.

"I guess we are..." Ron said with a small smile. Hermione smiled back and she leaned towards him.

"Ahhhh, blind!" A voice rang out. Ron and Hermione whipped around to see Ginny standing there, dramatically covering her eyes. The couple turned red and Ginny lowered her hands.

"It's about time you two got together..." she mumbled and left the common room.

END

* * *

A/N: That's the end my good friends. It is just a one shot, so to catch up to current times, I'd have to go through 2 and a half more books, so I won't do that. Anyways (my word of the month), please review, because I really love reviews! Love em! I wanna marry em! Well, not really, but I do love them a lot. So, that's the end, hope you liked it.


End file.
